The present invention generally relates to the packaging art, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional insert construction provided in a continuous web of inserts that may readily be handled by automated packaging equipment or the like.
Packaging apparatus particularly adapted for handling inserts or coupons provided in the continuous web are known in the art from, for example, Kotsiopoulos"" U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,901, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This document describes an apparatus and system that receives a continuous web of coupons, provides a forwardmost coupon between pairs of feed rolls and burst rolls, and at a desired time, separates the forwardmost coupon from the continuous web by applying a bursting tension to a transverse perforation separating the forwardmost coupon from the next succeeding coupon. The separated coupon is then passed to a point of insertion at a desired time such as into a moving container based on signals provided by timing circuitry.
Other insertion handling apparatus are known such as that described in Clauser""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,233. This patent describes an insert handling system that processes three-dimensional piece inserts with the use of laterally-spaced pairs of rolls. This configuration enables the three-dimensional aspect of the insert to be xe2x80x9cpassed throughxe2x80x9d the handling; apparatus intermediate to the spaced sets of rolls. However, problems may occur with these equipment types where the projected piece insert requires a flat area to be used to drive the piece either for bursting or for projection of an individual piece into a container or the like.
One attempt to overcome this problem has been to provide an insert that utilizes a piece of rigid cardstock or the like together with a three-dimensional item. The additional rigidity provided by the cardstock adds desired stiffness to the insert. However, it does not overcome the problem of the packet or prize being laterally displaced to the peripheral sides of the cardstock during storage or handling and interfering with the rollers utilized in the burst operation. This is particularly problematic when a relatively high throughput of inserts is required, requiring frequent stoppages of the processing line. Other approaches have included the use of glue applied to the cardstock to secure the object in a desired location on the cardstock and/or the object. While this approach solves the problem of lateral movement of the three-dimensional object, it dramatically increases the manufacturing cost of the insert. In addition, proper alignment of the object with the glued portion of the cardstock is often problematic. The residual glue on the object may also by undesirable to the end user.
Yet another approach is referred to as xe2x80x9cskin pack,xe2x80x9d in which plastic film is attached to a porous paper backer material through which a vacuum is drawn to conform the film to the item to be packaged. Although this method also solves the problem of lateral movement, the porous paper backer is, inherently, not well suited for most permeability requirements of food-contact inserts.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional insert which is easily fabricated at acceptable cost, while enabling ready handling in a coupon-handling system.
The present invention provides these and other additional objects with a three-dimensional insert comprising a piece of cardstock or paperboard defined by first and second opposed ends. A thermosealable, olefin coating or film is applied to the top surface of the board. An overwrap material is contacted with the coating and is bonded therewith to provide a seal between the overwrap material and the laminate surface of the card. This arrangement presents relatively consistent surfaces that are readily grasped by coupon processing equipment. In this way, a prize or other three-dimensional object is retained in the overwrap without moving toward the peripheral sides utilized in handling the insert.